Since cell phones became the norm in the late 90s, people carry their phones everywhere they go. Unfortunately, this often means they end up physically carrying their phones much of the time.
Women typically have a convenient place to carry their phones—in their purses. But when they are not carrying their purses, they might not have another location to place their phone. The pockets in many women's garments are often too small for a typical cell phone. As a result, they are relegated to holding their phone in their hand. Thus, when engaged in various physical activities that make carrying a purse inconvenient, it is then especially inconvenient to then hold a phone in your hand.
Some purses or device holders are configured with a chain or strap that makes them suitable to be worn around the neck. Unfortunately this means it will swing, bump, or flop around as its wearer is engaged in intense physical activity, and sometimes even when the wearer is just walking.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.